Water Blossom
by Arina and Saku
Summary: Sakura came up to land to find LOVE and prove to her father that love really does exist...And it's not only about the sexual benefits you get from marriage. SS ET? MOC? Based on Aquamarine! I love that movie! It's soo cute! RR, please!
1. Oui, Oui

**Disclaimer **: Arina does not own CCS nor any CCS characters that appear in this story!...So, yeah. xDD

**Water Blossom**

**Chapter 1**

**By Arina**

**12: 27 at Tomoeda Beach Club (yeah, the name is lame...So sue me - 3-;; ..NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING! NO SUING! I'M BROKE!)**

"Ohh, that guy is pretty hot. 8/10!"

"Really? I think he's okay…So, 5/10."

"What the heck? Are you BLIND woman? LOOK at that 6-pack! So…so…so—"

"—So what? That's the only good part about him. I mean…look at his _face_! Ewww!"

Said hot-body-ugly-face guy turned towards the bickering girls with a scowl adorning his face.

"…I _think_ he heard you."

Two girls were sprawled across a beach towel with sunlight slapping at their skin. Yes, you read right. Slapping. They had, somehow, stupidly forgotten their puffy hot pink umbrella with cute little hearts painted on. So, here they were relaxing, or _trying_ to relax, in the demented oven, which was, ironically enough, right next to wintry salt water.

"How the heck DID you forget our umbrella? Didn't I remind you at LEAST 5 times before you came?"

"What are you talking about? I was the one who reminded you!"

"Oh, no. YOU were supposed to bring it!"

"Okay, now you're making things up. Stop LYIIING!"

"Ouch, shut up! Your squeals are waay too high-pitched to be listened to in the morning."

"…You call this morning? When the sun is directly _above_ our sorry asses and our shadows are directly _underneath_ our sorry asses, you call this morning?"

"…"

"You know, when you don't answer, that means you CAN'T answer. So I WON!"

"No, I've decided to be the mature one in this quarrel, and let you believe whatever you please."

"Since when did you start talking like that? And I'll disregard your "I'll be mature" comment for now."

"Since just now. And oh no you won't."

"Oh yes I will! Just like I'll disregard that big pimple on your butt cheek. Oh wait, that IS your butt cheek..only sunburned… Haahaaa! Sooorry!"

"Oh no you didn't.."

"Oh yes I did…So whatcha gonna do about it? Whatcha gonna do when I come for you?"

"THIS!" Shrieks of laughter could be heard from a girl with shimmering arsenic hair and carnelian irises who was currently being straddled by another girl. She, the one straddling the other, had charcoal hair undulating like the waves in the ocean and Persian indigo eyes.

A rather compromising position to all bystanders, no?

"OH MY —gasp— GOSH! Haha—WAIT—ehehe—STOP! It's —gasp— SYAORAAN!"

"WHAAT? WHERE? Ahh! There he iss! He looks sooo cute today…"

And so, the two girls, Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Rae sat up and began gawking at Syaoran Li, their previous "quarrel" temporarily, or more likely eternally, forgotten.

So there Syaoran was. Leaning oh so sexily against his lifeguard chair with his russet hair, chaotically sweeping across his forehead and toned abs glistening with sweat. He grinned at Tomoyo and Meiling before flicking his wrist as a gesture of greeting.

"Oh my gosh! He _SMILED_ AT US! Ahh, I can die happy right now! And if this is a dream..Don't pinch me, I want this moment to last!" Meiling swooned before falling backwards against their towel.

"Honey, trust me. I have NO intention of causing you any harm 'cause I'm loving this dream too!...Even if I have to share it with you."

"Haha, yeah—wait, WHAT?"

"Nothing! Ah! Look, it's _Kisaki_."

And true enough, a fashionable Kisaki was strutting towards Syaoran. Fashionable as in a Navajo white tank top with a white off the shoulder shirt with puffy sleeves and a flax colored pleated mini skirt with a cream net lining at the bottom. Kisaki also lugged along cascade citrine earrings and a coin pearl and crystal cluster necklace. Basically, Kisaki was wearing what you would never wear to the beach if you were going there to hang out next to the water and get sunburned. The only beach appropriate piece of clothing she wore was her flip flops, and even those were exceptionally flashy.

"Syaaaoraaan!" Kisaki dragged out Syaoran's name in her soprano pitched voice. Her voice wasn't really nasally, if it were, she'd be too ashamed to come out wearing all her flamboyant clothing. Actually, contrary to popular reader belief, she has a rather pretty voice. Of course, to Tomoyo and Meiling, anyone who tries to flirt with Syaoran automatically counts as disgusting. So, if we went along with Tomoyo and Meiling's firm beliefs, Kisaki would be disgusting. But I digress.

So, back to the story. Syaoran turned his head towards the direction in which he heard his name. And saw Kisaki.

"Oh, hey Murakami!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Syao, how many times do I gotta tell you? It's Ki-Sa-Ki!"

"Er, okay Kisaki. Well, how've you been? Enjoying your summer?"

Abruptly, Kisaki began giggling…at nothing. Well, I guess a question doesn't necessarily count as nothing. But she was laughing at something that was not funny. And since she laughed at something that was not funny, she laughed at something that had nothing funny. See where the nothing came from? Okay, I'm getting sidetracked again. Anyway, Syaoran was obviously befuddled with Kisaki's sudden fit of laughter.

'Did I…say something funny that I didn't know about? Maybe I said something I didn't mean… Only one way to find out.'

"Kisaki, did I say something funny?"

"Hahaaa! Ooof course not Syao! I'm sorry, but I thought of something reaaally funny just now!" Right. Of course she did. She can't even wear appropriate beach attire despite being oh-so-fashionable. Where had the "I **thought** of something" come from?

I'm being mean…but that's beside the point. The point is, Kisaki began doing the very thing our poor, disregarded Tomoyo and Meiling, who I had forgotten about until just now, hated. Flirting.

There are awkward pauses and dirty implications in Kisaki's flirting that I will not bother going into. I can leave that to your imagination. Yes, I'm giving you a chance to let your mind's eye run wild. Just don't let it run too wild or you might scar yourself. I will take this moment to say I will not be held liable to any damages you do to yourself because you gave your mind too much freedom.

**Later that day…well, it's night now…at Meiling's cottage**

"That little…Why that little…HOW DARE THAT LITTLE…GOSH, I HATE THAT LITTLE…"

"Yes, yes, we get the point, she's little. Elle est petite, oui?"

"SHUT UP! Just because you're taking French, doesn't mean you can rub it into my _petite_ face at every stinking _petite_ chance you get!"

"Er…I'm not that good at French right now, but I THINK you're using petite incorrectly…"

"QUIEETT!" whined Meiling. That's really all I can say. There's no other way to make "whined Meiling" sound less...blunt. Because that's the way it is. Well, at least, that's the way I want it, so there. Okay, now I'm sounding whiny.

"Well, you know that I need to learn French as quickly as I can…"

"…Can we please not talk about this right now? We're having a nice sleepover—"

"—_because _of my leaving to France…"

"But still! We're supposed to be having fun right now!"

"And we are! It's just hard not to remember the _reason_ we're having this sleepover, ya know…"

"You're right…Oh! I've got an idea! Let's do voodoo and curse the guy sending your mom off to France! It might not help with you leaving, but at least we'll feel better knowing your mom's boss died a painful death in the hands of two sixteen year olds!"

"…Or better yet, let's just make a little song about how we hate me moving away. You know, just in case voodoo really works, and we really do kill the guy… We'll get in trouble, go to jail, be in separate cells _forever_, and die a lonely life. Or, we could be put on the death row. And die a lonely life right away."

"…SONG IT IS!"

**WARNING : THE FOLLOWING SONG IS HAPHAZARDOUS AND COMPLETELY MADE UP ON THE SPOT. I AM NOT LIABLE FOR THE DEATHOF ANY OF YOUR BRAIN CELLS BECAUSE YOUR CELLS COULD NOT HANDLE THE STUPIDITY OF THIS SONG.**

**Meiling **:_ Jeeez! I hate my liiife! _

**Tomoyo**:_ I have no more hooope_

**Meiling** :_So I should stab myself with a kniiife!_

**Tomoyo** :_ Or snort some stinking dooope!_

**Meiling **:_ Anything will be better than thiiis!_

**Tomoyo **:_ Because I'm a faaailuuree_

**Meiling** :_ Crap, I gotta go piiiiss!_

**Tomoyo **:_ Aww, I don't wanna go outside..grrr!_

**Meiling **: _C'mon Tomoyooo, don't be a pollo!_

**Tomoyo **: _What the heecck? Why are we talking about chiickenn?_

**Meiling** : _Because you siiicken…me._

"That didn't rhyme you know…"

"What?! I know that, but there are those songs where they add words at the very end! Ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Whatever..."

"Wait, shh! Did you see that?"

"Uhh, no. Honestly, Meiling, are you SURE you don't need glasses? I've been wondering about this for a long, long, long time now. I mean, if you don't want glasses to cover your beautiful eyes, contacts are always the way to go! Or LASIK! Yes, cut off a part of your cornea. It'll help. Of course, if something goes wrong, they might end up burning a hole in your sclera and choroid. And then vitreous humor stuff will spill out and you'll be like some freak of nature. 'Cause you'll be walking around with a goopy eyeball with goopy crap dripping out of your eye. And people will look at you weirdly, and some brave soul will ask you, "Are those tears?" And you'll answer, "No, it's my vitreous humor." And they'll laugh saying you're so funny even though you're crying. And then when they find out you're not lying, they'll scream and run away. And then you'll live a lonely life."

"SHUSH! And Tomoyo, do all of your stories HAVE to end with me living a lonely life?"

"Ohohoho! Yes."

"…Well, anyway, take a look at the pool."

And take a look they did. There was some strange glowing light in the deep end of the pool, near the diving board. So, a freaked out Tomoyo and a "brave" Meiling, really, she was just walking in front of Tomoyo so Tomoyo wouldn't see Meiling's trembling lip, twitching eyes, and, well, her hysterical expression overall, walked to the other side of the pool.

When they arrived at the deep end, they sat near the edge for a couple minutes, but nothing popped up.

"Uh, Meiling, let's go…It's probably nothing but a flashlight at the bottom of the pool. Maybe it got knocked into the pool from the storm a couple hours ago… And you need to go to the restroom, right? So, let's—"

"Boo!"

* * *

**Blooper!**

So there Syaoran was. Leaning oh so sexily against his lifeguard chair. Unfortunately, he hasn't had to save anyone lately, so he gained a bit of weight just sitting on the chair day after day for hours on end. So, when he leaned against his chair, the entire thing toppled over, bringing our dear chubby Syaoran down along with it.

**A/N : **Hey guys! I've decided to put this story up! I've been thinking about this idea for a reaally, really long time now. And here I am, letting you readers..read..it. And yeah, it might not be that good, but TOO BAD! xPP But seriously, no one is forcing you to read it, so any flames will be very stupid. Now, if it's **constructive** criticism? Then, I'll welcome it (: ! Anyway, I hope you liked my little blooper! I was just typing the story and like when I typed the beginning, this image of him losing his sexy coolness popped into my head. So, there it is! Haha! All right, I'm talking a bit too much! And most of you will probably not read this anyway...But remember to revieww (: Feedback is always welcomed :D

* * *


	2. Pee Pee

**Disclaimer** : Arina does not own CCS nor any of the characters that were IN CCS...So, no suing! 'Cause suing someone as broke as Arina will do you no good. (I just realized I didn't do the disclaimer for this chapter so I had to edit it again loll...how many times HAVE I edited this chapter?)

**Last Chapter :**

"_Uh, Meiling, let's go…It's probably nothing but a flashlight at the bottom of the pool. Maybe it got knocked into the pool from the storm a couple hours ago… And you need to go to the restroom, right? So, let's—"_

_"Boo!"_

* * *

**EDIT :** Alright, so an awesome new reviewer of mine had pointed out that it was difficult for her to understand who was speaking. So, for this chapter I'll use...

_Italics _for onomatopeia

**Bold** for Meiling

Underlined for Tomoyo

**_Bold + Italics_** for Sakura

I hope this'll help you guys! Cause I spent 2 minutes doing this when I should be doing homework! See how caring of a person I am? LOLL, jk jk! x)

* * *

**Water Blossom**

**Chapter 2**

**By Arina**

"Waah—mmphhh!" Tomoyo's scream was cut short by Meiling's hand. A hand that had touched piles of food, flicked ants and other insects out of her cottage. A hand that had cleaned the fish tank a while ago. A hand that is just plain disgusting.

**"Shh! We can't let Miyagi hear us! Do you KNOW what he'll do to us if he finds out we're here? In the middle of the night? Hello? Oi, Tomoyo? OI FREAK OF NATURE!"**

**_"Ahem...I think you're suffocating her..."_** A quiet voice broke into Meiling's one-sided conversation.

Meiling glanced in the direction of the timid voice… and saw nothing but…well, nothing. You can't exactly see something if you see nothing, right? So, she saw nothing.

**"What the heck was that?"**

"…"

**"Tomoyo, why aren't you answering mee? You're not mad just because I told you to shut up right? I only told you to shut up for our own benefit. Although, when I say it like that, it makes us sound really selfish, doesn't it? So, how should I reword it? I only told you to shut up for the good of all girls who are our age, look like us, have the same personality as us, do the same stuff as us at the exact same time as us, live within us, and basically are us? That sounds better!...Tomoyo?"**

"…"

**"What the heck…? EEWW, IS THAT DROOL? OMGOMGOMGOMG! GROSS!"**

_Creaaakk…_

**"…What was that?"**

_Creaaakk…_

"Eeh?"

_Drip…drop…_

**"Okay, this is really freaking me out."**

_Creaaakk…_

_Creaaakk…_

_Drip…drop…_

_Plop!_

**"This is really, really scary…But..it sounds kinda catchy.."**

_Creaaakk…_

_Creaaakk…_

_Creaaakk…_

_Drip…Drop…_

_Plop! _

_Creaaakk…_

Meiling began bobbing her head to the…uh…rhythm… and soon began tapping her feet along with it. So, now, the "Music of the night" sounded something like this :

_Creaaakk…_

_Creaaakk…_

_Creaaakk…_

_Drip…Drop…_

_Plop! _

_Creaaakk…_

_Tap! Tap!_

_Creaaakk…_

_Creaaakk…_

_Creaaakk…_

_Drip…Drop…_

_Plop! _

_Creaaakk…_

_Tap! Tap!_

_Creaaakk…_

_Creaaakk…_

_Creaaakk…_

_Drip…Drop…_

_Plop! _

_Creaaakk…_

_Tap! Tap!_

…And, uh…you get the point… So, anyway, Meiling continued to add her own beat to this…thing. With bright chartreuse eyes peering out at her from "nothing." And with Tomoyo completely forgotten. Well, Meiling had let go of her by now. Otherwise, Tomoyo would be a burden to Meiling's music. Of course, that doesn't necessarily change the fact that Meiling had dropped, or rather, thrown Tomoyo into the pool when she shrieked bloody murder because of a bit of drool.

Well, when Tomoyo was thrown into the pool, she was snapped out of her daze quite rudely (who wouldn't think it rude when someone chucks you into a pool after you fainted from said someone's hand of doom?). Unfortunately, she had never learned how to swim because of a personal fear of water, which is ironic because she lives at the beach. But we'll leave her past out of this (for now) and concentrate on what happens next.

Tomoyo shrieked, or tried to at least, but it came out gargled from the salt water mixed with chlorine. Chlorine filters water, doesn't it? So, what happens if you add chlorine to salt water…? I'll let you ponder that for a while…

Done thinking? Good. So, Tomoyo's burbled cry hadn't exactly shaken Meiling out of her concentration, making Meiling useless in this situation. But, HAVE NO FEAR! The strange light thing is here! And the strange light grabbed our dear Tomoyo and pulled her up to the surface. Yes, it grabbed Tomoyo and pulled her up. A blob of light has hands.

But we'll focus on that later. Tomoyo broke through the algae matted pool and began gulping in as much oxygen as she could. And…she accidentally swallowed some of the stray seaweed that was clinging onto her head. Woops.

Tomoyo began choking on fish-poop covered seaweed, startling Meiling out of her beat box. Meiling glanced around before looking down at Tomoyo.

**"HOLY! Tomoyo, who did this to you? I swear, I'll squeeze that person's eyeballs out and feed it to whatever eats eyeballs! And then, I'll karate chop that person's limbs off, marinate it before barbecuing it, and then feeding it to the dogs in China! But it might be costly to mail barbecued person limbs to China…Not to mention a hassle 'cause of all the questioning I'll have to go through…ANYWAY, I'll rip off the person's fingers and toes…one…at. a. time… and string it into a necklace before forcing the person to eat it! BWAHAHAHA!"**

Tomoyo glared.

**"…What?"**

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK DID THIS TO ME?"

**"How am I supposed to know? All I remember is me covering your mouth, and screaming because you drooled on me. Then, next thing I know I'm beat boxing and you're in…the…wa…ter…oh."**

(**TOMOYO** **SAYS THE FOLLOWING**...for some reason, no matter how many times I underline it, it never saves...) "OH? _OH? _All you can say is OH? Well, in any case, what happened to you squeezing the person's eyeballs out, feeding them to whatever eats eyeballs, karate chopping, marinating, and barbecuing the person's limbs before feeding them to dogs in China? And then ripping off the person's fingers and toes one at a time and stringing them into a necklace before forcing the person to eat it? Go on. I'm waiting!"

**"Oh…well, friends do this stuff to each other aall the time…So, obviously, since _I'm_ your friend. You should disregard this. And, I was just kidding about the punishment! I mean, I could go to _prison_. As if cursing your mom's boss isn't enough to send me to jail, make me spend my life in a cell with possible serial killers like the .44 Caliber Killer, the Night Stalker, or Ted Bundy! Wait, no. Ted Bundy died already. My bad."**

**_"Would the two of you please SHUT UP?"_**

And shut up, they did. For 3.1415926 seconds. Before they both began yelling at the light. How weird would that look? Two sixteen year olds yelling at a blob of light with arms.

**_"You know, if you two are going to yell at me, it might make more sense if you look at me as well."_**

Tomoyo and Meiling stopped shouting at the blob of light and turned a not-perfect 45° angle towards two eyes.

A deep breath…and…

**"WAAAHHH!"**

(**TOMOYO SAYS THE FOLLOWING**...for some reason, no matter how many times I underline it, it never saves...) "Shut _up_ Meiling! What happened to being quiet so Miyagi won't hear us?"

**"****S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-ss—s-ss—ss-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-orry."**

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ii-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-it's okay!" Tomoyo mocked. Then, she turned back to the ethereal, floating irises. "Mind coming into the light so we can see what you look like? Or are you like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland who always has a disembodied smile?"

**_"Ahaha, I'm nothing like the Cheshire cat. At least I don't think so. What the heck is a Cheshire cat? What's Alice in Wonderland? What's up with your friend?"_**

Said friend stopped hyperventilating and twitching her eyes when Tomoyo turned around.

"She looks okay."

**_"Really? In that case… CHICKEN BUTT!"_**

**"KYAAHH! Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me… I'm still a virgin. Leamme alone! I don't wanna dieee a lonely liiifee!"**

"…I've been a bad influence on you."

**"No shiiiiittt!"** whined thoroughly apprehensive Meiling, who had collapsed against the cold, wet, icky, swampy pool edge because her knees had finally given way.

**_"I'd appreciate it if you two stop ignoring me…"_**

"Oh, right. Sorry, ignore Meiling. Anyway, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji!"

**"I know."**

"What the hell? How?"

**_"I also know what you did last summer…"_**

"W-w-what? I didn't steal anything. Of course not. I mean, just because it was one of the cutest A&F tankinis I've ever seen in my entire life and wore only once before becoming too..err…curvaceous for it. That doesn't mean I stole anything."

**_"…I was talking about you peeing in the sea."_**

"Oh…that…well lots of people do that!..I think. I've never really gone around asking people because that'd be plain embarrassing. I mean, going up to a random person and asking, "Hey, you ever pee in the sea?" would be pretty humiliating. No one I know goes around asking people that. At least…I don't think so…Maybe I should conduct a survey and ask people if they ask people if they ever pee in the sea…"

**_"Right. Well, anyway, I'm Sakura Kinomoto!"_**

(**TOMOYO SAYS THE FOLLOWING**...for some reason, no matter how many times I underline it, it never saves...) "You? As in the incorporeal eyes that are just staring at me? Or is there more of you? Wait, that sounds like you've been cloned. Hang on…mm… Or is there more _to_ you? Yeah, that sounds better. Okay, is there more _to_ you? Wait, no. Now it sounds like you're some shallow bitch. Wait. Is there more..chicken? NO! Is there more…of a body to you?...WELL YOU GET WHAT I MEAN."

**_"Yeah, there is 'more of me,' 'more to me,' and 'more of a body to me." More chicken to me? Are you calling me fat?"_**

"HOW DO I KNOW? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR BODY YET."

**_"That sounded sooo wrong."_**

"Wait…Sorry! Just…do me a favor and step into the light."

**_"Step? In case you haven't noticed…"_** here, the female voice stopped talking and a scaly fish tail rose out of the seapool water. What? It's sea water and pool water mixed together. What else would it be called? Seapoop water? Seashit water? Ocean diarrhea?

(TOMOYO SAYS THE FOLLOWING...for some reason, no matter how many times I underline it, it never saves...) "Oh…my…gosh…Is that _real_?"

A scoff. **_"No, it's made out of 100 percent cotton. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS?"_**

"Well, jeez. Soorry!"

**_"Forgiven."_**

"I was sarcastic."

**_"Huh?"_**

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you…isn't it?"

**_"Huh?"_**

"Nevermind."

**_"Okay, so like, do you have some food? Because I am star-ving!"_**

"Why would I bring food to the restroom?"

**_"What the heck? I don't know. Maybe you were going to go take a dump, and you wanted to bring some food along. Then you could take a dump and eat and take more of a dump."_**

(**TOMOYO** **SAYS THE FOLLOWING**...for some reason, no matter how many times I underline it, it never saves...) "…_I'm_ not the one who needs to go to restroom here."

**_"Yeah, and I'm not the princess of the sea."_**

"Well, you're not."

**_"…And you know this because…?"_**

"I stalk your mom."

**_"Shit, no wonder my mom said she always felt someone was watching her."_**

"NO! NO NO NO! I WAS KIDDING!"

**_"Yeah, so was I."_**

"Really?"

**_"Ya think?"_**

"Not much."

**_"Oh, no wonder. So, when I knock my fist against your head, my knock will resound a bit in your rather empty-headed…head. Right?"_**

"Uh…"

**_"Don't strain yourself, honey."_**

"You're really mean, you know that?"

**_"And I also know I'm the princess of the sea."_**

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?"

**_"Maybe because it's true!"_**

"Hmmph! What- everrr! I'm going back inside!"

**_"You might want to bring Miss Die a Lonely Life with you."_**

"Oh…right. Eww! What is this yellow puddle around her?!"

* * *

**Bloopers!**

**1)** Done thinking? Good. So, Tomoyo's burbled cry hadn't exactly shaken Meiling out of her concentration, making Meiling useless in this situation. But, HAVE NO FEAR! CREATURE WITH GREEN EYES IS HERE! That sounded kinda gross. Anyone imagine the Loch Ness Monster? 'Cause I definitely did.

**2)** "No shiiiiittt!" whined thoroughly apprehensive Meiling, who had collapsed against the cold, wet, icky, swampy pool edge because her knees had finally given way. Yes, all the junk food from earlier before had finally caught up to her stomach. And now, she's nothing but an obese sixteen year old who needs to go to the restroom to pee. Or maybe…she already did her business. With all the spooking out, who wouldn't have pissed in her pants?

**A/N : **Hey guys! I had a bit of time to do whatever the heck I wanted today. Well, actually I'm supposed to do my homework… But I need help, and I won't get my help until Tuesday so there!...That sounds like I need professional help because I'm mentally unstable…Eeh… Oh, and by the way! The serial killers that I named are real! Like the Night Stalker actually prowled around my city a few years ago. _Scaarry!_ And a 9th grade teacher of mine once told our class that her mom had actually seen someone in a car at night resembling the Night Stalker. The guy was staring at her house (which was yellow). And like, the Night Stalker tended to victimize people who lived in yellow houses. Freeaky! And like, the next day, my teacher's mom found out that that truck the person was in had been stolen a couple days ago. So, AAH! xDD

Okay, now, I'm probably going to be pretty busy for the rest of the week. All this homework crud and…crud… I'm having a sleepover this week, so won't be online over the weekend! Girls' night! HAH! A car wash fund-raising for band as well…Time to waste the water at my old middle school xPP ! Bwahaha!...Not..that it's a good thing to waste water…Considering Southern California is in the middle of a drought right now…Eeh…If we ever get desperate, there's always the primitive option of boiling salt water xPP !

Oh, and I had two bloopers this time! (: Anyone notice that blooper 2 kinda hinted at the line at the end of this chapter?

And thank you…

**chainedheart999** for reviewing, author alerting, story alerting, and adding my story and me to your favorites! **Love** you _lots!_

**angel blossom** for reviewing , story alerting, and adding my story to your favorites! Your name ends with blossom! Just like the title of my story (:

**AngelEmCutie **for reviewing and story alerting! Cute name! (:

**Wolf Blossom44 **for reviewing and story alerting! Did you read the novel Aquamarine as well? The film is supposed to be based on it...but there are significant differences.

**Syaoran Dante** for reviewing! See? I updated really soon, like I said xPP

**catgirl803 **for adding my story to your favorites! Meeooww! Loll!

**-Kori Kage Tenshi- **for story alerting! Loll, took me a while to type your name xDD

**Angel Sakura 117 **for story alerting!

**Morita Miharu **for story alerting!

* * *

Didya see that list up there? Yeah, the one right above this line? Uh-huh! See, those people are _nice_! They're giving me feedback! You give me feedback, and you get on the list! Yeah, Arina's awesome list. Yup. You read right. It's the **Awesome List.** No other author has an **Awesome** list. They just got a list. But this is the** Awesome List**. So, do SOMETHING to get onto the **Awesome List**. xPP

Haha, another note! Sorry, but if you guys have any questions at all about this chapter...Anything you don't understand, tell me! I'll explain it the best I can. Of course, when a person explains a joke...it might not seem as funny... But I'll do my best! (:


	3. Frea Ky ?

**Disclaimer** : Arina does not own CCS nor any of the characters that were IN CCS...So, no suing! 'Cause suing someone as broke as Arina will do you no good.

**Last Chapter** :

"_WHY THE HECK DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?"_

"_Maybe because it's true!"_

"_Hmmph! What- everrr! I'm going back inside!"_

"_You might want to bring Miss Die a Lonely Life with you."_

"_Oh…right. Eww! What is this yellow puddle around her?!"_

* * *

**Important Note : **Would you guys like this story to have a bittersweet ending? Or a happy ending? Because I'm struggling to decide right now...

* * *

**Water Blossom**

**Chapter 3**

**By Arina**

**8:38 AM in Meiling's oh-so-cozy-cottage**

Ahh, the sun is out. The birds are chirping. The sea is…wave…crashing… And I'm yawning. What a stereotypical way to start this chapter out, right? I mean, you all know that what's going to come next is a scream. Like…this.

"SHIITT! WHY THE HELL DO I SMELL LIKE PEE?"

All right, so you expected the scream. But you didn't expect the content OF the scream, right? 'Cause the only one expecting the content of the scream would be me. The one writing this thing. Of course, I'm actually just making this up as I go. But you didn't need to know that. So do me a favor and disregard that.

Anyway, back to my impromptu chapter…Actually, all my chapters are impromptu…BLEH! Okay, so the person who screamed about shit and smelling like pee would obviously be…?

Tomoyo! Yeah, you guessed wrong. HAH! So, the REAL question is…why would Tomoyo be smelling like urine? Well, did I ever mention that Meiling woke up a while after being dragged back into bed? And did I ever mention she tried to get a drink of water, but she had to walk over Tomoyo? And that because Meiling was half-asleep, like I am right now, she tripped over Tomoyo's bag of chips. Yeah, a bag of chips can cause deadly harm. Fear the wrath of fried oily goods that have been contained in plastic bags of doom. Anyway, Meiling ended up landing on top of Tomoyo. And because she was tired, she didn't bother getting up again. And so, for two or more hours, Meiling clung to Tomoyo, still smelling like the pee she had wet herself with when fainting.

And…so, I hope you get my drift and understand what happened after that…If not, I'm afraid I can't simplify it any further…SO TOO BAD.

Meiling and Tomoyo stumbled out of the cottage at the exact same time, straining the doorway of the poor hut…Until the hinges broke clean off.

"AGH! I TOLD YOU TO LET **ME** GO FIRST!"

"WHAT? You said NOTHING about letting you go first, Meiling!"

"Okay, FINE, so I said, 'It doesn't really matter to me.' But to NORMAL people that would obviously mean for them to let ME go first!"

"Well, I'm not NORMAL then, AM I? My mommy always DID call me special..."

"Yeah, special as in queer."

"Did you just say something to me, _Mei?_" Tomoyo smiled a little _too_ sweetly for comfort.

"Yeah, I said special as in quee—" Meiling paused, noticing the too-sweet smile that can give even the healthiest…toothed…person in the world a cavity. Of course, you can't ever find the healthiest toothed person in the world because that is really subjective. So, the title "healthiest toothed person in the world" is a FALLACY.

But anyway, Meiling continued her sentence…that she edited at the very last millisecond, "een. Yeah, queen. You're just like a queen. So…so...so regal! And, um…queen…like!" Meiling listed lame compliment after lame compliment. Free your mind. And let Meiling's lame compliment marathon take over it. Then, after it does, you can come to my house and say, "I have come to serve you, Master," to me.

…Yeah, so Meiling continued to hopelessly flatter Tomoyo. Well, Tomoyo got bored of Meiling's redundant compliments that mainly comprised of her saying Tomoyo was queenly, so her eyes flickered to the shore where she saw…SYAORAN!

"So, yeah, I mean, look at your awesome queenly skills—"

"It's SYAORAN!"

"—and your queenly aura-ra-wha-wha-WHAT? WHERE?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes before jerking her head towards the shore where a hot Syaoran was standing with a group of…cute guys.

"OUCH! WHIPLASH!"

"Smart Tomoyo…Très smart."

"Shaattaap! Let's GO! AAH! Cute guys, cute guys! Ohohoho—"

"Yeah, yeah, you can 'Ohohohohoho" all you want later! Let's just GO before THEY go!"

"Right, right!"

Tomoyo and Meiling were casually walking towards the small group of guys. They were lucky it was early, otherwise, the small group of guys chatting with themselves would become a small group of guys surrounded by oh-so-squeamish-fangirls-like-me.

"Hey Li-kun! How are you this beautiful morning?"

"Oh, Daidouji-chan, Rae-chan! Hi! I'm all right…Does anyone smell something weird?"

"Eheh..heh..heh…_weird? _N-n-no! Why would we smell anything weird? Uh, well anyway, who're are your friends?"

"Oh, sorry, how rude can I get—"

"Plenty rude, Syaoran," one of Syaoran's companions chimed in cheerfully. He, Tomoyo noted, was definitely _hot._ Sure, from afar he had only looked _cute_, but close-up, you could see that he had beautiful Prussian blue colored hair. Okay, I guess _beautiful_ is something a guy would be ashamed of being called. But calling hair handsome sounds kind of weird. Which brings me to ask this question… Why does calling hair beautiful seem okay but calling it handsome sounds stupid? All right, you've probably noticed I get distracted really easily.

"—That was a rhetorical question, Eriol… Anyway, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa and Kiyoshi Miura. Eriol, Kyoshi, this is Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Rae."

"Pleasure to meet such lovely ladies." Tomoyo blushed when Eriol greeted the two girls…Or more specifically, _her_. He seemed to be _staring_ at her when he acknowledged them.

And Kiyoshi…? Well, Kiyoshi translates to quiet..so…

"…Hi," was all he said. Sure, he sounded…friendly, but _hi?_ His salutation paled greatly compared to Eriol. Of course, that doesn't change the fact that Kiyoshi was ALSO really hot. Damn, Syaoran makes good friends.

Meiling narrowed her eyes at Kiyoshi and studied him. All of him. His shaggy, BRIGHT vermillion hair. His gleaming amber eyes. His casual posture. His slightly upturned lips that were NOT a smile…more like…a smirk. But a _sexy_ smirk. His—

"Mei..ling?...Whaat are you dooingg?"

Meiling blinked. The group was staring at her a bit weirdly, but Kiyoshi's sexy smirk widened a teensy, miniscule bit. Of course, she doesn't notice that. No, of course not. Because, if she notices that, then, everyone would know that she's staring at Kiyoshi's lips REALLY, REALLY intently. So, no. Of course, she doesn't see the widened smirk. No matter how much she wants to acknowledge that she saw it. No, she didn't see it. Nuh uh.

"Meiliiingg…You're spacing AGAAIIN!" Tomoyo whined maturely…Uh..Can you even DO that? Well, she did. I mean, in the presence of three hot boys. You have GOT to be able to do anything. You can't be a failure in front of THREE HOT BOYS! NEVER. Failure in front of three hot boys is like failure in LIFE! LIFE! YOU CAN'T FAIL IN LIFE. BECAUSE FAILURE IN LIFE IS…PATHETIC.

…Yeah, so I was at a loss of words. It happens. No matter how shocking that may seem. Just ask my friends. YES, I have friends. I'm not a hopeless loser who sits in front of my computer all day long because I have no social life…I only sit in front of my computer all day long because I have no social life _sometimes._ OOH! What? What? HUH?

_VRRRRRRR!_

"Uhh…Was that your stomach, Tomoyo?"

"Mei_ling!_ That was UNCALLED FOR!"

"What? It happens sometimes, doesn't it? I mean, once when we were sitting at a table in a restaurant… Like..you were really hungry and suddenly…VRRRRRRR! Whew, that was an experience I NEVER want to go through ever again…"

"…" The hot boys stared wide-eyed at the two squabbling females.

"…It actually came from the pool…"

"…Oh…WHAT?" Tomoyo and Meiling scrambled back to the pool quickly, kicking sand onto the guys' sandals. When Tomoyo and Meiling were finally gone, there was a five-inch pile of sand piled on Syaoran's, Eriol's, and Kiyoshi's feet.

"CRAP! A CRAB PINCHED ME!"

"Aah! What did you DO?"

"I drained the pool…DUH!" Some scar-covered guy wearing all black clothing and skinny jeans retorted. His name tag had "WASSAP YO? I'M AUDWIN FOO! I'M A POOL-DRAINER AND 99.9 PERCENT WANNABE AND .1 PERCENT EMO."

"…Okay…jeez," Meiling glared at Audwin. Just looking at his disgusting face that…didn't look too bad, I guess, was sickening Meiling. However, I'm just being nice, because personally, I think he looked quite ugly.

"Calm down Meiling… we can make jokes about his secret life later. We NEED to find the mermaid." Tomoyo whispered. Unfortunately, Tomoyo has never been a very good whisperer. So, Audwin heard her and shrieked like the little girly he used to be before he got a sex change, "LEAVE MY LIFE OUT OF THIS."

"Whoa…Are you on your period, dude?" Meiling bit out before a _thump_ was heard coming from the storage shack. Meiling pivoted towards the sound and motioned for Tomoyo to follow her.

They entered the shack quietly before…

"SHIT, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

Tomoyo was hit by a volleyball. In the face.

"S-s-sorry! I thought you were Mr. 99.9 percent wannabe!"

"…Do I _look_ like a guy to you?"

"Well, with your hair tied up like that and put in a bun under a hat, you sorta—"

"No, don't answer that…_please—_"

"But DO answer this…What the heck are you wearing?.. Or..NOT..wearing… I..should…say…" Meiling trailed off, grimacing a bit.

Yes. Sakura was wearing…a tube?

"Uh…I didn't have any clothes to wear, you know? But LOOK! I'VE GOT FEET!"

"Oh. My. Gosh! You DO! That is so COOL—"

"And a BUTT!" Here, Sakura turned around to display her…er…butt to the world…Well, no, not the world. Considering only Meiling and Tomoyo were here. But whatever.

"WHOA! CENSORED!"

"COVER THAT UP!" Meiling and Tomoyo began yelling immediately.

"But I have nothing to cover it up WITH!"

"Okay, then…Meiling, give her your shirt!"

"MY SWIMSUIT IS TIE-DYED THOUGH! No one will want to go out with me after _that_! And have you SEEN the guys Syaoran was hanging out with?! They're RIGHT OUTSIDE DAMMIT!"

"Would you rather Sakura walk out naked?"

"…Touchè."

So, rather reluctantly, Meiling chucked the shirt at Sakura's face.

Sakura cheerfully caught the shirt before tying it around her like a strapless dress.

"…Whoa…Why didn't I ever think of doing that?"

"Because humans are primitive creatures. It took you guys thousands of years just to find out Earth revolved around the sun." Sakura jovially cut in.

"…ha…ha…ha…That was harsh."

"Whatever, let's go back to your cottage, Mei! Then we can come up with Audwin's secret life!" Tomoyo giggled estatically before running out of the shack.

"Oh, oh, oh! I'm coming too!" Sakura scrambled clumsily after Tomoyo.

"So, what you're saying is Audwin wears his skinny spermicide pants because he became impotent from a car crash in the summer of seventh grade? And he doesn't want anyone to know that so he wears skinny jeans, so when he has sexual intercourse with his girlfriend, he'll have an excuse for never getting his girlfriend pregnant even though he never uses a condom?" Tomoyo asked with widened eyes.

"Mm..Yup, pretty much."

"Dang, what a loser." Sakura chose to say at this point.

Giggles filled the room.

"So, why are you here, Sakura?"

"Hmm? Oh, I swam away from home because my dad wanted to marry me off to some egoistic freak. Ugh, I can't STAND that guy. All he talks about is his new faux-hawk and his abs."

"Uh…Faux…hawk?" Tomoyo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know what a Mohawk is right? Well, it's sort of like that, except he still has hair on his whole head…"

"I..see…"

"Well, anyway—"

A bubbling sound interrupted Sakura. And she turned towards a trembling conch shell. Groaning, Sakura picked up the shell before answering it.

"KAIJUU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Wincing, Sakura asked Meiling and Tomoyo for a moment, which Meiling and Tomoyo graciously gave Sakura. They went to the balcony, looking out at the ocean.

"No! I'll come home when I prove to Dad that love exists! YES, I'LL CALL HOME. NO, THE GUY I CHOOSE WON'T BE A GAKI! CALM DOWN!" Sakura shouted before hanging up angrily.

"So…you need someone to help you prove to your Dad that love exists, eh? Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop." Meiling said with an embarrassed smile adorning her face.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, it's the only way I can get out of my arranged marriage with Nekton."

"Okay, I know you're pissed with the marriage. But do you REALLY have to call him names? I mean, nekton?"

"That's his name! Nekton!"

A snort. "Wooww, how did YOU manage to get a normal name?"

"My mom read from a book about sakura trees on land, and…well, the name sorta stuck to her. So, yeah."

"WHOAA! YOU GUYS HAVE BOOKS?" Meiling couldn't help but burst out. I mean, hearing that books exist underwater is pretty cool. The last time I tried putting a book underwater…Not pretty. My parents got pretty ticked off at me.

"Uh, YEAH, how do you think we learn? Nevermind, I've learned not to ask humans such questions. Anyway, we use kelp instead of…paper."

"Oh, that makes sense…"

"Right, well, back to what you were saying before we were interrupted by that phone call, s'il vous plait."

"Oh, yes, so I basically have to get a guy to fall in love with me, and that'll prove to my dad that love exists. Thus, freeing me from my dreaded engagement…And I want HIM to fall in love with me!" Sakura pointed at a figure water skiing in the distance.

A pause…and then,

"SYAORAN?"

* * *

**BLOOPER!**

Meiling narrowed her eyes at Kiyoshi and studied him. All of him. Every single feature. Every single detail. It sort of looked like she was imagining how he'd look undressed…and in front of her. Ooh, naughty, naughty thoughts. But naughty is practically what Meiling lived for. That, and hot guys in her bed. But those are private things Meiling does that I should not have shared with you.

**A/N : **Whee! I finally felt like typing up Chapter 3! :P Okay, so I started on it...mm..3 weeks ago? But I was really grumpy that day. And you could really feel it through my writing. I'm serious! I was so tired and like... I put a bunch of dry humor in the chapter. I was really disappointed in it. So I deleted most of it! But, yeah, anyway...I've been pretty busy. I'm taking the SAT II Subject Test soon! Wish me luck. I'm sure I'm going to need it. My friend said it was really hard D: ! So, let's see.. About this chapter.. Yeah, I know there wasn't much humor in this one. But whatever. I want to get the plot moving...and..the stress is getting to me. I have a Physics test in 2 days, a music test tomorrow, and a math test on Friday. Blah! And, you guys might've noted that I was bagging on this Audwin character pretty badly. Sorry! But, this retard ex of my friend broke up with her recently...and like, he SAID that he didn't like anyone new, but she's been suspicious of of this stupid bitch for a really long time. She flirts with him a lot and he never pushes her away. And a couple days ago? Whaddya know? He goes to Knott's Scary Farm with her. --;; And like..when my friend and him were dating, he was OKAY at first..But eventually he started becoming a frikking bastard. Talking about us, her friends, behind our backs and in FRONT of her face. Jeez. He pissed us off so much. And like on Saturday, he came to the library with us for a radio program meeting. God, we all got really ticked off at him. He was acting like a royal bitch...Only, he's a guy...w/e. He seems like he could be a girl. He has so many mood swings, I SWEAR! Hence, the reference to him getting a sex change in the story :P !

All right, I'm pretty tired now. I've been really tired lately, actually...So... I'll only put down your names on the list this time.. Don't think I don't care about your reviews, cause I love them.. Just..way too tired to reply right now...

Thank you...

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13**

**AngelEmCuti**

**Wolf Blossom44**

**chainedheart999**

**Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara**

**Syaoran Dante**

**Angel Blossom**

**Fanfictionlover373**

**xJunlynx‏**

* * *

Didya see that list up there? Yeah, the one right above this line? Uh-huh! See, those people are _nice_! They're giving me feedback! You give me feedback, and you get on the list! Yeah, Arina's awesome list. Yup. You read right. It's the **Awesome List.** No other author has an **Awesome** list. They just got a list. But this is the** Awesome List**. So, do SOMETHING to get onto the **Awesome List**. xPP

Haha, another note! Sorry, but if you guys have any questions at all about this chapter...Anything you don't understand, tell me! I'll explain it the best I can. Of course, when a person explains a joke...it might not seem as funny... But I'll do my best! (:

* * *


End file.
